


[Podfic of] Hot, by LolaFeist

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly fluffy hurt/comfort Derek/Stiles ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hot, by LolaFeist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736548) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y2rdsbe2oia83b/01_Hot.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/15k4b75pmxc35ce/Hot.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I read this ficlet a short while ago and just fell in love with it. LolaFeist's Stiles voice is so fucking great, and I just loved getting to be in his POV in this story.
> 
> It's super-short, so I just recorded it quickly one day and thought I'd edit it and get it out there. So if you're looking for 4 and a half minutes of Derek and Stiles hurt/comfort, you've come to the right place. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/58719.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736548) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler)




End file.
